I Need To Practice My Dancing
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: Follow Ron as he helps Rosie practice her dancing 3 different times. Set to the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Cute Ron Weasley family moments


**A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise, no matter if it is the first thing on my Christmas list. I also do not own the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. But it is one of my favorite father-daughter songs! (Also, don't own "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle). Hope you enjoy and PLEASE Review!**

**(PS, lyrics are bolded and italicized, just saying)**

Ron Weasley was proud to say that his life was everything he could ask for. 11 years ago, if you told him that he would make it out of the war alive and Harry would defeat Voldemort for good, and he would marry Hermione Granger and have two beautiful and perfect (in his eyes) children, he'd tell you to get your head out of the clouds and focus on the dark reality that was his life.

But now, 11 years later, he does what he was raised to do. He helped keep evil wizards locked up with best friend Harry, and was married to his other best friend, the love of his life, Mrs. Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). His son, Hugo, was a 1 year old tyke, and the apple of his eye, his 3 year old daughter Rose, were constant reminders of why he gave up his teenage years to win the world back for humanity.

_**She spins and she sways**__**  
**__**To whatever song plays**__**  
**__**Without a care in the world**__**  
**__**And I'm sitting here wearing**__**  
**__**The weight of the world on my shoulders**__**  
**__**It's been a long day**__**  
**__**And there's still work to do**__**  
**__**She's pulling at me**__**  
**__**Saying "Dad, I need you**__**  
**__**There's a ball at the castle**__**  
**__**And I've been invited**__**  
**__**And I need to practice my dancing**__**  
**__**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**__**  
**_

He opened the front door of his cozy home (him and Hermione weren't ones for grandeur) and heard the laughter and delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as he watched Hermione singing as she prepare dinner (she had finally sat down with Molly and learned to cook properly for her forever-hungry husband). Hugo was sitting in his highchair, clapping along with his mummy's singing and was giggling as he watched his big sister spin in circles, as if she was a ballerina.

He smiled, "Well, this is my favorite thing to come home to after a long, tiring day at work." He laugh jovially as he saw Hermione throw a smile and an eye roll at this daily homecoming speech and as Rosie came running up to him and wrapping her little toddler arms around his leg, as was her daily greeting to him.

"Daddy, Daddy. Up!" Rosie demanded as she held her little arms up to be picked up by Ron. He willingly obliged his little angel. Hermione giggled at how tightly her daughter had Ron wrapped around her little finger.

"Yes, Princess?" Ron asked her as he saw she was bursting with news. He tickled her, earning him feeble attempts at squirming away from him on her part.

Hermione looked at her loving husband and her oldest as she moved to wipe off Hugo's face (such a messy boy). "Rosie, why don't you tell Daddy your news?" Hermione prompted.

Rosie looked back at Ron and put on her best business face that a 3 year old could (she was going to be way to talented at getting her way when she was older) and grabbed his face between her tiny hands. Hermione managed to take a picture without either of the noticing. "Daddy, I am in great need of your help. I was invited to a ball at the castle. But I'm not very good at dancing!"

The expression on her face was so heartbreakingly adorable. "Princess, I think you are the best dancer in the entire kingdom," Ron reassured his baby girl. He knew she was referring to her made up world of princesses and castles and far off lands, not Hogwarts and the Yule Ball.

"No, no, Daddy. I need to practice. I need you to help me. Please help me, Daddy?" she insisted. For a 3 year old, she was quite eloquent in her speech, thanks to Hermione.

"Well, if you insist, my Princess. We can practice right now, if you wish it!" Ron told her, willing to give her the moon if she wanted.

"Now, now," Hermione interrupted them. "We must have dinner first!"

"Hermione! We are facing a very pressing matter! The ball is tonight! This princess needs to practice right away. We can put dinner on the warmers. It will still be there when we are through."

If Hermione didn't know that Ron had to satisfy his daughter's wishes with promptness, she would be very taken aback with his declaration of putting dinner on hold. But she had 3 years to get use to his willingness to put off his great love of food for his even greater love of his family.

They both knew that Ron had paper work that he still needed to work on, but their experience in the war had taught them that they would never get the moments they spent with their children back and that they needed to make the most of it.

_****__**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone...**_

Ron spun and spun Rosie around their quaint kitchen. She laughed and squealed when she'd get dizzy. He left her step on his feet as he waltzed them all over the room (those dancing lessons in forth year had paid off, finally) as Hermione sat with Hugo on her lap, just taking in the scene as she sang to them so they would have music to dance to.

They finally ate dinner an hour later when Rosie had finally declared herself worn out and absolutely famished.

Ron eventually got his paper work done that night, not caring that he had to stay up a bit later than normal. Time spent with his wife and children was something he would never pass up._****_

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**__**  
**__**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**__**  
**__**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**__**  
**__**And I need to practice my dancing**__**  
**__**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**__**  
**__**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone**__**  
**__**She will be gone**_

Rosie was in her seventh year, and she and Hugo were home for the holidays. The holiday break was almost over, though, and Ron wasn't ready to see his children go back to Hogwarts just yet.

As proud as he was that they were excelling at all they did in school, and the friends they had made, Ron longed for the days when he would come home to their tiny, excited voices. He loved coming home to Hermione and spending alone time with her, and going on dates as just the two of them or with Harry and Ginny; but his children were his pride and joy.

To make things harder on him, Hogwarts was holding the Yule Ball later this year. The school had moved it back until after break (after much prompting and pushing from Rose as she was Head Girl), and Ron had to face the reality of his baby girl growing into a young woman. He watched as she and Hermione gushed over dress choices, knowing that he wasn't allowed to have any say in the choice.

He sat there brooding because there wasn't anything else for him to do as his daughter went on and on about the theme and what-not of the dance. Rosie gushed about how Scorpius Malfoy had asked her to the ball and it was all she could ever hope for. Ron didn't hold any resentment against the boy, he had met the lad 7 years back when Rose and Albus became best friends with him. While it took Ron nearly 6 years to finally accept Scorpius as being his own man and not making the mistakes his father made, Ron was just upset because it took a boy taking her to a ball for him to realize that his princess wouldn't always only be his.

He knew 3 years ago, by the looks tossed back and forth between Rose and Scorpius, that they were attracted to each other and he actually hoped that something would happen because, while at the time he still slightly resented the Malfoy boy, he couldn't think of anyone else that matched his Rosie in wit and spirit. He couldn't believe that this is what he and Hermione must have looked like to everyone else.

"Daddy," Rose bounded up to him, still a child at heart (something he hoped she never gave up), all smiles.

"Yes, Princess?" it was his favorite nickname for her.

"The ball is a week away. And I don't hope you mind me asking you, but will you help me practice my dancing? I don't want to make a fool of myself," she begged him.

If he could show her how much it meant to him that she would ask him to help her with her dancing, she would be crying like he almost was.

"Of course, Angel. Anything thing for my Rosie," he gave her a watery smile as he took her hand and lead her in a waltz around their living room. Hermione moved to put on a record and discreetly took a picture of them. Moments like these didn't come as often as they use to, and both Ron and Rose will treasure the fact that it was documented when the time came._****_

_**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand**__**  
**__**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**__**  
**__**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away**__**  
**__**But I need to practice my dancing**__**  
**__**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**__**  
**__**So I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**While she is here in my arms**__**  
**__**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**__**  
**__**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss even one song**__**  
**__**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**__**  
**__**And she'll be gone**___

The day the Rose came into her parents' house, bursting at the seams and dragging a baffled and bemused Scorpius Malfoy in her sake, Ron knew the time had finally come.

He knew that this day was coming. Heck, Scorpius even asked him for his permission to propose. He just never realized that the look on her face would fill him with the happiest of joys and saddest of sorrow. In a few months' time, his little princess would be the new Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy.

He was happy for the both of them, to be feeling what he and Hermione got to experience for the past years, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to give up his little Rosie. As they all sat in the living room, even Hugo, discussing the wedding and little tidbits, Ron sat there thinking back on all the times he spent with Rosie, being her number 1, her hero, her secret keeper. He knew that he would be giving that role to Scorpius in 6 months, but at least he could still say he was her father and her favorite man from day 1.

He didn't notice his little girl was standing in front of him until she said, "Daddy? I know that we still have 6 months to the wedding, but I need your help practicing my dancing."

He looked at his little girl who was now a grown woman. "Princess, you don't need practice. Scorpius is a brilliant dancer."

"Not with my first dance, Dad. I need help with the father-daughter dance," she smiled at him.

Hermione went to the record player and put on "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle as Ron stood up and took his little girl into his arms.

Hermione, Hugo, and Scorpius sat there watching them, appreciating the family love that ran through the Weasley household.

**6 Months Later**

They were Scorpius and Rose Malfoy. It was officially, his little princess no longer had Weasley in her name, though it would forever run through her veins. Ron got his daddy-daughter dance with his little girl, and several others throughout the night, as if Rosie knew how hard it was for her dad to give her up.

Ron stood with his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as all the wedding guests waved to the new couple as they took off in Scorpius's car to being their new life together. Ron and Hermione continued waving even as everyone else went back to the party.

"We did well, didn't we?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"We did the best that we could do, and for them it was enough," Hermione sighed back as she turned her head to kiss him.

"I thank whatever higher being is out there that you were put into my life though it took me the better part of 7 years to figure out why," he squeezed her close.

"As do I. Now we get to move on to spoiling the hell out of our grandchildren," she laughed at the startled look on his face.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman!" he declared as he chased her back to the reception to enjoy the rest of the evening with their loved ones, as well as the rest of their lives.

**A/N: If you liked it, if you didn't like it: Please Review! I want to know!**


End file.
